


Adrenaline

by shellsgoboom



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Ylviscest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellsgoboom/pseuds/shellsgoboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the post performance buzz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

  
Bård could feel the adrenaline buzzing through him as he walked off stage. He felt like he was floating. The show had been incredible from start to finish and he felt  _invincible._  


He watched Vegard practically skip down the narrow corridor leading to their dressing room, limbs flailing and curls bouncing as he let out little whoops and exclamations of “oh my god” and “that was  _amazing,_ Bård. Let’s go back out and do it all again.”

Bård only smiled in response, following Vegard into the small dressing room and closing the door behind them. Vegard was still a bundle of energy, darting around the room picking things up and putting them down again, not paying much attention to what he was doing whilst he continued talking excitedly about the show and their next show and the one after that and-

Bård tuned out a little, leaning back against the door and choosing instead to watch his brother flit around. He watched Vegard’s hands waving and pointing, pushing his hair off his face. He watched as the wild mess of curls fell back down framing his face, and Bård’s focus was pulled to Vegard’s eyes, wide and sparkling and full of joy.

“Come here.”

Vegard stopped mid sentence at the quiet interruption, looking over at his brother in confusion.

“What?”

“Just… just come here,” Bård repeated, holding out his hand.

Vegard walked over, taking Bård’s hand with a chuckle.

“Hi,” he murmured.

“Hi.”

“So…”

“Sshhh,” Bård whispered, leaning in until their lips were almost touching. He could hear Vegard’s breath quicken and his eyes fluttered closed. He paused for a moment, taking in the sight of his brother frozen in anticipation, committing it to memory before leaning in and closing the distance.

He brought his free hand up round Vegard’s waist, fingers sliding under his shirt and pulling them closer together, grinning against his lips when he felt Vegard’s sharp inhale.

The temptation to say  _screw the world_ and spin them round to press Vegard up against the door and kiss him senseless until their lips were sore and they were gasping for breath was almost overwhelming, but there were things he needed to say, things he needed Vegard to know now, tonight, before he lost his courage, and so he reluctantly pulled away.

“Vegard, I-” he started but the words got stuck in his throat. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat, took another deep breath for good measure and tried again,

“When you said you wanted to declare your love to the world I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” he finally managed, and that’s not what he wanted to say at all. He wanted to tell Vegard how he felt, that he felt the same, that he was so head over heels in love he felt like he couldn’t breathe sometimes. He could hear the words going round inside his head  _I love you too, I love you too, I love you too_ but no sound would come out.

“Bård.”

Vegard’s hands were now gripping his face, his thumb caressing Bård’s cheek gently and he leant in and kissed him again.

“It’s okay. I know. It’s okay, you don’t have to say it back.”

Deep breath. In. Out.

In. Out.

In.

In.

“I love you too.”


End file.
